1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to systems of variable light-transmitting coverings for building exteriors which will permit selective visibility from inside the building while rejecting solar heat and while minimizing the amount of heat that is radiated into the building by the solar heat rejecting apparatus. Additionally, the instant system will provide a blanket covering the building, thus, providing a thermal blanket as well as a shell for security purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Louvered panel systems for cladding an outside wall are known in the art. For example, WO2013036112 relates to an outside wall cladding element. The outside wall cladding element comprises a structure of a panel-shaped material and fastening elements to be mounted on the outside wall, in which the panel-shaped material comprises a zigzag or wave-shaped element, and is provided with a side comprising a light-absorbing layer and another side comprises a light-reflecting layer.
U.S. Patent No. 20110214712 teaches a solar window shade which includes a frame for supporting louvers for shading at least one window of a building. Preferably, the frame is pivotally connected to the building above the window, and a frame drive system selectively pivots the frame upwardly or downwardly in accordance with the elevation of the sun. A louver drive system rotates the louvers within the frame to track east-to-west movements of the sun. The louvers are preferably provided as outer and inner louvers interlaced with each other, and such louvers nest with one another when the sun is hidden, or approaches from an acute angle, to maximize passage of indirect light rays to light the interior, while minimizing obstruction of the view through the window. The device is modular and is easily applied to aligned rows of windows and/or windows on multi-story buildings, with central control of the associated frame drive and louver drive systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,224 shows an architectural louver shade assembly comprising a shade canopy mounted to a rotatable central axle tube that supports a rod rib assembly to which the shade canopy is attached by adjustable tensioners that mechanically stretch and tension the fabric element of the shade canopy to remove wrinkles and sags. A wax cylinder piston attached by elements of a wax piston pressure system that changes the pitch of the shade canopy in response to temperature with a gas spring unit that returns the shade canopy to its default, horizontal orientation with decreasing temperatures. An optional manual/mechanical system that, through use of control cables, changes the pitch of the shade canopy with a gas spring unit that returns it to a default orientation. A camber cable assembly that maintains an equal compression load on the rib arm units that directly support the shade canopy, and carrier brackets that support the central axle tube and connect the louver shade assembly to a building wall.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110214712 describes methods, apparatus, and systems relating to the use and design of specially shaped, rotating reflective louvers to provide cost effective harvesting of electricity, heat, and/or lighting are described. In an embodiment, the reflected and concentrated direct light is focused on the neighboring louver photovoltaic cells to generate electricity and an integral cooling channel allows heat collection. A skylight embodiment permits the indirect light to pass between the louvers and through a transparent backing providing high quality natural light inside while allowing artificial lights to be dimmed or turned off saving energy. In some embodiments, control systems (that may be computer controlled) can modulate the louver position to improve the light transmitted into the building when appropriate to maximize the net energy saved or generated depending on the situation. Moreover, the devices can be retrofitted into existing buildings or integrated into new building construction.